


Mr. Mayor

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Romance, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 00:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Oswald is mayor of Gotham and what they do in the halls is nobody's business but their own.  Ed teases Oz over the course of the day.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 24





	Mr. Mayor

“For gods' sake Ed, touch me!” the mayor snaps, frustrated.

“What,  _ here _ ?” Ed asks, breath ghosting the shell of Oswald’s ear as his fingers barely graze him, aching though he is, through his pants.

“No, I don’t think I will. Nothing so…” Edward's voice trails off and his hand trails up. “ _ Pedestrian _ . You’ve got an entire body of erogenous zones, and I don’t intend to limit myself.”

“Don’t push me, Ed. I swear you will regret it.”

It’s true that the last time he had tried to tease Oswald they’d barely lasted four hours before making a mess of the desk in Ed’s office, but this time Ed’s resolve is hardened.

“Oh no, my dear. I want to suss out the answer to a marvelous little riddle: How far exactly can I take this?”

Edward presses Oz into the nearest wall with a firm grip on the man’s hips.

“I bet,” he insists, gravelly and sultry, “that by the end of this you’ll be thanking me.”


End file.
